On The Front Lines
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna runs through the halls of the crumbling Hogwarts castle to get front lines of the Battle.


_A/N: Luna runs through the halls of the crumbling Hogwarts castle to get front lines of the Battle. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Ancient Runes Assignment #5** \- **Write about the DA. Prompts: Luna Lovegood, and "Take Cover!"_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Odysseus – Write about Dumbledore's Army._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **sobbing hysterically, lightning, festival, "Run! Get out of here!", "Kill them.", "Just let me go", chip_

* * *

Luna ran through the halls with some of the other members of the DA. The war had reached Hogwarts, the battle raging just outside the shuddering castle walls. They were all heading to the Great Hall to join the fight. So far they had not met any Death Eaters on their way, but they held their wands out ready for the slightest assault. This is what they were training for. This is what all of Neville's motivational and inspiring speeches were about. They were about to go on the front lines with the skills they had mastered and give it all they had.

Bright flashes of lightning illuminated the sky outside the castle windows, but Luna would not stop to watch them as she usually did. She had always found lightning interesting: something to bright and exciting yet so deadly. There were other bright flashes zooming past the windows, bright blues and sickly greens. They too were just as terrifying as lightning, but made more real by their proximity.

She wondered how her friends were fairing. After separating from Harry at the Ravenclaw Tower, she had followed this group down. Where were Neville and Ginny? Hopefully they were leading other students down the stairs. Had Harry found the diadem? He stressed how important it was and even though it was 'lost', she had faith he could find it.

"Take cover!" someone shouted at the head of the group. They all leaned out of the way as a large portion of the wall on their right caved in, the rubble falling where a young second year Ravenclaw had been standing. The girl ran into her friend's arms sobbing hysterically. Luna could see the destruction outside clearly now. People on brooms were outflying clouds of black smoke. There were large fires all around the grounds and more and more flashes of colored lights. It reminded her of a festival but was much more deadly. "Let's move!" the person shouted again, pulling her attention away from the opening, and they continued on.

There was another explosion against the outside of the castle wall, causing chips of stones to rain down on them. The others were getting scared and Luna was sure many of them wanted to run back upstairs where it was safe. But nowhere was really safe. Everyone everywhere was in danger.

"Well, well, well, what do have we here?" a deep voice growled up ahead. Luna's group froze as dark-cloaked figures appeared at the end of the hallway blocking their path.

Luna stepped forward to the front of the group, as well as the other members of the DA in her group. She nodded slightly to Cho on her left, never taking her eyes off the evil ahead.

The man who spoke, laughed and said, "The little punks think they can fight. What should we do, Sir?"

Another man, his face hidden behind an ornate silver mask, gave a deep chuckle before saying, "Kill them." And then taking most of the crowd with him away, leaving at least 10 behind.

Luna held her wand a bit higher. She had to be ready. She had to remember everything Neville had said, everything Harry had said, especially about catching the opponent by surprise.

"Reducto!" Luna screamed, aiming not at the Death Eaters but the ceiling above their heads. The spell split the stone ceiling and large pieces fell onto the Death Eaters, knocking some out and crushing others under the weight.

Luna turned quickly to the boy that had been leading the group down to the Great Hall. "Go! Quickly! Take the stairs on the other end of the corridor to the right. Keep your wands out and be careful."

He nodded but then looked at her worriedly, "What about you?" It would just be five of them left behind.

"Just let me go," Luna said, giving him a smile that was calmer than she felt. "I'll be okay. I've got the other DA members."

A red spell crashed against the wall on the their right, causing more dust and rubble to fill the corridor. Luna shouted, her dreamy persona shattered by the chaos and tension around them, "Run! Get out of here! Now!"

The boy didn't need telling twice. He and another boy quickly rangled the students towards the other end of the corridor and away from the fight.

Luna and the DA members faced their opponents once more, their numbers smaller but still imposing. Luna took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but her heart was beating out of her chest. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and everything seemed sharper and clearer. This is what it felt like to be on the front lines.

The spells were fired and DA were quickly on the defensive. Luna ducked out of the way as a red flew over her head. She cast a Protego over another member that was about to get hit by another spell. They stumbled back blindly, away from the onslaught and Luna was starting to feel a bit hopeless. Did they really have the power to fight these Death Eaters.

There was another explosion from behind the Death Eaters, knocking them all out and cracking skulls. Someone was crying nearby, but Luna just watched their blood spill with indifference. If they hadn't been killed, her blood would be decorating the stone floor just as prettily.

"Come everyone," she spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention, "We still have to get to the Great Hall." There was more to be done.


End file.
